


Those Eyes

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dom Tony Stark, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Peter Parker, Tony Stark is new at this, Web Bondage, but he's not going to let Peter know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Tony Stark is faking it ‘til he makes it. He just didn’t know he would like it so much.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419445
Comments: 35
Kudos: 201
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "100 words of overwhelmed doms" and posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/411324.html?thread=2433584060#cmt2433584060). It's been tweaked and cleaned up.
> 
> Just a short little thing because I am currently obsessed with the idea of Tony actually being pretty new to taking the dominate role in a sexual relationship (but he's willing to try anything for Peter).

Tony Stark is faking it ‘til he makes it. He just didn’t know he would like it so much.  
  
It’s not that he’s never been on this side of things before. He’s lived a long and varied sex life, thank you, of course he’s tied up a person or five in his day. But those had been one-nights stands, lost in the haze of alcohol. And he’d always been putting on a show, anyway. Not that he didn’t enjoy himself, but it’s different when you’re playing at being whoever the stranger in front of you imagined you to be. And then with Pepper—sure, they’d tried it this way around, occasionally, but it always had the air of obligation. Every six months, switch up the dynamics to keep things fresh, with the end result being they remembered why they didn’t do it more often.  
  
But with Peter...with Peter it’s a whole new thing. The moment he put his hands on the kid he melted, ready to be moved where Tony wanted, guided, taught. The first time Tony muttered something about how _good_ he tasted, he came in his pants right there. At first, Tony thought it was simply inexperience: eagerness to learn from an acknowledged master of the craft, shyness of taking control when he doesn’t know how.  
  
It didn’t take him long to figure out it runs deeper than that.  
  
So here he is, webbing Peter to a makeshift bedpost which, if Tony’s calculations are correct, should hold him quite nicely. Peter’s already naked, of course, hard and dripping precome onto his stomach, back bowed, as if he’s trying to arch up to where Tony hovers over him. It’s a delicious image, but what really gets Tony is his eyes: dark, but still sharp, seeing everything, asking for more.  
  
He swallows, and Peter follows the movement, gaze tracking the bob of his Adam’s apple. Tony’s still dressed—part of the effect, add to the imbalance—and his jeans are starting to get incredibly uncomfortable, but he doesn’t move to take them off. He has a feeling that as soon as his dick is out of his pants he’s going to have a difficult time not shoving it down Peter’s throat. Which is, generally, the idea, but right now he’s pretty much guaranteed to blow his load in thirty seconds flat, which would ruin the cool, collected, in-control vibe he’s going for.  
  
He thought this would be easier; another performance he was willing to put on because if it makes Peter happy, it makes him happy. He’s never wanted to tear someone apart before; slap them, mark them, pound into them like a possession, until they can’t remember anyone else’s name. But those eyes. Those eyes are _doing things_ to him.  
  
His hands tremble as he pulls off his shirt. He twists it, casual as anything, as if this was always part of the plan.  
  
“I’m going to blindfold you now,” he says, with as much authority as he can muster. It’s a pretty good act; years of shouting instructions with bullets buzzing by his head coming in handy. “Okay?”  
  
Peter nods eagerly, and Tony wastes no time hiding those fucking eyes behind of mask of cotton emblazoned with an AC/DC logo.  
  
Out of Peter’s sight, he sits back, palming his cock through his jeans for a moment of relief. He closes his own eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to center himself like he’s back in one of those awful yoga classes Bruce talked him into after New York.  
  
He can do this. He can do this, and it’s going to be amazing. Just give him a second, and he’ll knock it out of the park.  
  
A few deep breaths later, he opens his eyes and says with a confidence he still doesn’t feel, “Okay, Spidey, let’s see what you can take.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved.


End file.
